


Rooftop

by Kiterie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-10
Updated: 2010-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation is sometimes more than it seems</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooftop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [micah_n10 (micah)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/micah/gifts).



Iruka dropped soundlessly to the tiles and stopped. He could see it from here and it both pulled at him and stopped him in his tracks. The light flickered slightly and he wondered if it was due to the wind or if some one had passed beside the window where the candle sat.

"Are you going to stand out here all night?"

The question was whispered beside his ear and Iruka nearly fell over as he spun around. He stepped backwards to steady himself. "Damn you." His heart thudded in his chest and he cursed at how easily the other had managed to sneak up on him.

The eye not covered by fabric crinkled in amusement and then the eyebrow raised slightly. "That's not an answer." The slight waiver to his voice the only sign of nervousness.

Frowning, Iruka looked away. It was true, it wasn't an answer, but he wasn't sure how to answer just yet. "And that's not really what you're asking." He stared out at the moon, a sliver of silver that hung untouchable and deceptively close in the darkness. Up here, it really felt like all he had to do was reach out and touch it.

"It's cold out here." Kakashi slid a half-step closer, moving himself just inside Iruka's peripheral vision.

It was deliberate but it drew his attention anyway. He shifted his eyes to Kakashi then away again when their gazes met. Despite his refusal to look at him Iruka didn't move away. " _You_ would know, you've spent enough time out here." The words lack the harshness they implied. A part of him wanted to be mean but he couldn't entirely bring himself to do so. It was frustrating to be so torn. He didn't want to hurt Kakashi and at the same time he did, he wanted to go inside but he was afraid to.

The silver hair bobbed slowly once and Kakashi took another step closer, pale fingers brushing tan ones. "I don't want to anymore."

Iruka closed his eyes. He could feel the tiles under his sandals, the coolness of the clay slowly seeping the heat from him while the wind did the same. His fingers tangled with Kakashi's and he smiled. "You're right, it's cold out here." He opened his eyes and turned to look at Kakashi. "Let's go inside."

Kakashi pulled him close and there was a slight crackle of chakra before the two men disappeared. A moment later the light in the window went out.


End file.
